My life is made of lies
by Pigletkate
Summary: What if when Zoe was at KORPSE there was two others with her called Project Nothing and DODH. What if Oscar has more living relatives then he lets Carrie and Rose know. What if Vin found out that he did have parents who worked for CIA. What if Blane got married but who to. And what might be revealed if all for teams reunite and who might lie to save the rest?
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Nothing- Chapter 1

Guards came to the door to my flakey white cell, rifles swinging at their side (not afraid to be used on the other prisoners) but never dared to be used on me. They grab my hair then my arms and drag my body through the maze of corridors, where I am taken to the lab. She is stood their. In her red and black dress with that logo, the logo that means death. Night black hair dead straight and finishing just above the shoulder, her ice cold lips painted a vibrant red in contrast to her palish skin. Standing next her to is the Sciences General; wearing a lab coat, grey hair looking like he had an electric shock. He turned and crouched over a machine before typing away furiously, she was in the middle with her back towards me.

In the middle was a chair with metal wrist straps and waist straps. Above is an metal semi-circle with rods and wires sticking out; it looked like any other one of Dr Steinsberg's inventions, it had the typical alien look of one of his inventions. She turns around when she sees my reflection in the alien helmet device. "Ah so glad you could turn up" she spoke her voice has hard as her heart.

I simply stick my tongue out at her. "Know, know that's no way to behave is it" she says, I simply nod my head sarcastically. I feel a hard thump on my back, a voice hissed in my ear " keep going like that and she'll have you with your brother". I sigh and wish the guards would just mind their own business; I mean she always says that all this is for family purposes to help get her personal gain, but then the guards are always around and doing stuff for her which she could easily do for herself. I'm jolted out of my day dream by Dr Steinsberg's thick German accent. " I am ready for the test subject, Mam."

"I'm not your test subject" I wail. Neither of them listen to me and she nods to the guards, they grab me and force me into the chair. The Dr starts attaching wires to my head, he puts clamps onto the my ears for god knows why. He starts the tape recorder as per as usual, "Test subject: Project Nothing, age 4 years, 5 months, healthy and mentally matured. I'm know starting the machine."

I hear the buzzing going around my head, the machine coming to life. She is watching, expectantly, but a unfamiliar emotion on her. It looks like worry. Suddenly fear fills me I realised this was not good. The machine is getting louder and louder. Pain starts surging through my ears, I thought they where being ripped apart. I start screaming. "Mum!" I scream. The pain increases it's unbearable I'm glancing around the room in despair in vain trying to get my hands free! Glancing into her face of pleasure of me suffering, but worry at the same time. One last time I screech as the pain becomes unbearable "Mum help me!"

Someone's calling my name "Zero,Zero wake up, wake up!". Suddenly I'm sat bolt right up in bed, my first reaction is to put my hands to my ears. A pair of big clunky scary headphones are on my head. I sigh. Then I realise my surroundings; my head teachers on my bed, my best friend Trixie is peering over his shoulder and in the open door are about half a dozen girls. Feeling very self-conscious I pull at the navy bed sheets. " Zero are you ok?" Mr Soper asks his voice full of anxiety. I nod not daring to speak incase my voice broke. Trixie looks at me worriedly, I must have been screaming and woken everyone. Great now I feel guilty. I look over at the girls crowded in the door of my dorm and give them a quick death glare and they all scatter in fright.

Mr Soper looks at me and I simply shrug, and push past him and clamber off my bed and head for the girls toilet. I hear Trixie say something to him before following. Jogging up beside me she falls into stride with me. An awkward silent falls which makes the guilt build up inside me. Sighing I push the toilet door open and go in then jump up onto the counter top by the sinks before pulling out my phone. I bring up contacts and go to Danny: I tap on his name then text, I decide to keep it short and simple "need to talk meet in usual place tomorrow ZA" I tap send. Trixie has been watching me sceptically, even though she would never admit it I could tell she didn't know what to do and Trixie hates not knowing what to do.

She hesitates before saying "are sure that your ok?"

"Yes"

"Well you are not!"

I sigh "Then why did you ask"

"You had a nightmare"

I roll my eyes "No kidding Sherlock!" I say sarcastically.

"What was it about?"

"Trix keep going like this and I will hang you by your undies on the coat rack understand?" I watch as she flinches.

"You where screaming, it was horrible. When I first woke up I fought someone was murdering you. Just before you woke up you where screaming for your mum to help you."

I have no come back for this, so I simply jump down and go into a cubicle. Trix sighs before leaving. A couple seconds after she had gone I start to fiddle with my headphones. After a minute of fiddling I take them off my head slowly and gently as not to knock my head. Cautiously I move my white hair away from my ears. Turning to face the mirror on the door I look at my reflection. "God" I sigh "I'm a freak." I stare at my reflection harder: skin the colour of paper, cropped hair with a jagged fringe the colour of snow, hard icy blue eyes that need to show no mercy, weakness and never fear. Then their are my ears. I just wish I was normal for once in my life. But more than anything I wish that the nightmare I had just had wasn't real.

Frustrated tired and angry I put my headphones back on after much fiddling before going back to my dorm


	2. Chapter 2- a deal done

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! I reach out to slam the alarm with my fist, but then it stops,but I have not touched it, curious I look up to see Trix standing other me already dressed and her hair neatly combed to place. Turning back to my pillow to go back to sleep; she sighs, I groan. Instantly I know that she is going to be difficult until I tell her what she wants. I knew she'd do this as she is so predictable and sometimes I can't remember why I'm friends with her. I mean we really don't have anything in common. She is the school's chess wiz and clean freak(not mention bossy boots) where as I'm the school's goth who has a short temper who hangs anyone who messes with her on the coat rack by their undies.

"Zero"she begins, I groan again. "Zero please, I only want to help".

"Fine, if you do a favour for me and you will not mention it to anyone specials not Vin and Newt !" She muses this over for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Come then get out of bed then!"

"Did you seriously just suggest I get out of my bed to have a heart to heart with you Trixie?" I say looking at her in utter disbelief.

"God your difficult," she mutters "I will come back in ten then" then she says something or other about me being so disorganised before leaving the room.

Cold air smacks into my body as I unwillingly lift the duvet to get out of bed, I look out my window; the leaves are changing colour and falling to the floor to form a crunchy carpet, most people say Autumn is their favourite season, but mine is definitely winter I mean it would be hypercritical for me to say otherwise. Walking over to my wardrobe I wrench it open, usually girls wardrobes of my age would be bulging with clothes like Trixie's and Van's, but mine is less than a quarter full.

I grab my black (sort of) mini skirt, put on my ripped navy t-shirt and put on my navy jacket with silver stripes on, which is two sizes to big, padding over to the messy desk beneath the window sill I pull on luminous green knee high socks.

Then I move onto the my favourite part of my outfit, the heavy black combat boots that await me by my bed they're old nothing that special, they're a bit scuffed. Man I love the slap they make on the wooden floors of the school or the muffled thud they make on the carpets, but even better is the look of shear fright on someone's face when that they are coming straight at them. Smiling to my self i look at my bed side clock. Three two one I say to my self. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and I roll my eyes, trust Trix to be exactly on time.

I open the door. Trixie is stood their she half smile and i simply grunt in return and step aside to let her in. Before she can even say a word or even a hello;I pin her against the wall, I put my knee on her back and lean right next to her ear, my voice ice as I whisper "Anything said in this room stays in this room or weeeelllll I'm not even going to describe that." With that I let her go. The action wouldn't have hurt her, much, just putting in everyone into the right place.

Trixie's POV

Once she releases me she moves other to her bed, I follow rather timidly. Zero is well Zero so I guess I should not have expected much else, but I still can't help to think if that was really essential. "Before I say anything that will get me killed I'm gonna ask what this favour is."

She smiles up at me before saying "You like music right?"

"Wha, how does that have anything to do with this 'favour' that I need to do for you?" I say putting air quotes around favour.

"Just answer the question" she snapped.

"Yeah I guess, but how does this have to with anything?"

"Because, I will tell you what you want, if you come out with me to meet up a good old friend I like to call Danny Boy. So how about? You on or are you to chicken to meet one of my half-brothers?"

My eyebrows shut up as she says this and I nod almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3- The A Team

**hey this is purely for guest Ella who reviewed. I was thinking of discontinuing this story but if you want me to continue then I will. However if no one reviews at all through out the next three chapters that I hope to post in the next coming week I may think about discontinuing it again!**

My Life is Made of Lies Chapter 3

Vin's POV

We are in Mr Soper's lesson he is telling us about photosynthesis when I realize Zero is no longer sat next to me. I see the back of her's and Trixie's backs as they run out of the glass dome. My hand shoots up. "Yes Vin." Mr Soper says.

"I need to get something from my dorm sir." I make up running out of the room after the two girls. I get into the playground just in time to see them disappearing into the words.

"Got you." I panted after I finally caught up with them at the wall were the forest meets a very high brick wall. Zero is crouched on the wall trying to coax Trixie to jump from the tree she is clinging to, to the wall. "What are you doing?" I ask taking a curious step forward.

"Vin get lost it's none of your business." Zero snaps looking really annoyed at me. "For gods sake Trixie just jump." Zero growls to Trixie as she clings to the tree.

"Trixie you don't have to if you don't want to. Why don't you both come down here and tell me what is going on." I demand trying to sound as determined as possible.

"No... why don't you go back to Mr Soper's class and forget what you saw." Zero sneers.

"No way." I say. Just a that minute Trixie jumps from the tree. She isn't gonna make it to the wall. She screeches in fear and I run towards her as she free falls about ten feet. Then suddenly she stops. Zero's is upside down behind her, her knees anchoring her to the top of the wall holding onto both of Trixie's wrists. Slowly she pulls Trixie up with her to balance on the wall next to her.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Zero grins "now come on or we will be late. And you if say a word of this to anyone well lets just say I can do things much worse than the coat rack." She sneers looking me in the eye. Then she grabs Trix's wrist and starts running along the top of the wall.

Trixie's POV

One hour, two trains, 19 threats and one coatracks later Zero drags me into a park. In one corner there are a large group of twenty to thirty people watching something. We go over and we push our way to the front.

On a wooden picnic table is a boy about 14 singing and playing a guitar. He has blonde hair, tanned skin and is wearing a tan leather jacket with a navy t-shirt and blue jeans. When he sees Zero he does a double take then smiles broadly. As he finishes a song he winks at Zero then starts to pluck a new more gentle tune. He start to sing,

"White lips, pale face

Breathing in the snow flakes,

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, days end struggling to pay rent..."he continues to sing the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Hitting every note and chord perfectly moving about on the table dancing slightly. When the songs comes to an end people start cheering as the boy takes a bow, "thanks for listening and I hope you have a nice day, but I gotta go now. I will be her same time same place next week." He shouted to the crowd before jumping off the table.

Once the crowds mostly gone a lot of them stopping to throw money into a hat on the table Zero led me over to the boy who was packing his guitar up. When he had done he stood up and turned around. Now I was up close I could see he was quite good looking, ocean blue eyes, high cheekbones, a strong jaw and his blonde hair was messy, but in the good cute way. He grins at us.

"So what ya been up to Morgan." Zero asks the boy punching him on the arm slightly.

"Nothin much, who is your friend." The boy asked quite cynically staring hard at me.

"Hi I am Trixie." I say nervously. He puts his guitar case in his other hand and extends the now free hand to me.

"Dan Morgan, Zero's half-brother." The boy now identified as Dan said he shook my hand quite hard shooting an untrusting glare at me.


	4. Chapter 4- missing maths

**hey, OMG I did not expect you guys to review, like and follow this story so much.** **I woke up and I had 8 emails from you guys. Of course I am gonna continue this now as long as you keep reviewing! Thanks guys so much, soooo here is the next chapter. Xxx**

My Life is made of Lies Chapter 4

No ones POV

"So Z what did you want." He asked.

"Two things half that money is mine you know, second thing how is dad." Zero stated.

"A, I will give you all of next weeks money IF you come and help me with it. Second he is... well urgh not any better if anything worse. I would stay well clear if I were you." Dan stuttered rubbing the back of his neck and not looking Zero directly in the eye.

Zero purses her lips "If it gets any worse than I will come home at half term, ok. Does anyone know." She asked.

"Know what?" Trixie asked innocently.

" Don't question us, Trix it's better for everyone that way." Zero sighed looking at Trixie.

"No, no one knows. Not even my team." Dan says looking around him then glancing back at Zero.

"That's good, I will take up on the offer for next week, you do need help you know I mean just over £60 I mean we gotta split it so that's £30 each. How is V95." Zero said ruffling Dan's hair.

"She is called Zoe now and she is good. How is the training of your supposedly new epic team." Dan said squirming out of her reach.

"Ha ha very funny, so you heard about that?" Zero laughed sarcastically.

"Yep." Dan replied starting to split up the money. "Ain't nothing I don't hear about. I gotta go places to be people to see, you know how it is." Dan began "hey would you mind taking this I will come pick it up later, but Frank wants me." He asked passing her his guitar.

"I suppose so, see ya later." Zero said taking the guitar and giving Dan a half hug. He nodded to Trixie before running off. He reached the wall at the end of the park and jumped onto it running across it before flipping off out of view.

(Dan's POV)

I sprinted as fast as I could back to St Hearts once I saw my pencil flashing. So I may kinda sorta skipped the period before lunch, it's not like it was anything important it was only Maths. It was with Mr Flately so he won't care. When I reach the school gates it is lunchtime, not bothering to stop for Melissa's flirting I raced to the broom cupboard were I went into the hidden lift then to the secret MI9 base below the school.

At the bottom I step out expecting to see a fairly angry Frank or Stella, but instead there are three very angry looking teens. Well Tom and Aneisha are, but Zoe is more I am TRYING to be annoyed with, but am failing.

"Where the hell have you been!" Aneisha fumes crossing her arms along with Tom Zoe looks at them then copies. I bite back a small smile at this.

"No where." I say crossing my arms.

"Yes you have. Just because maths isn't your favourite subject doesn't mean you can skip it." Tom says annoyed.

"I was somewhere more important." I reply staring Tupper down, followed by Jones.

"Mr. McNab was taking it as Mr Flately was somewhere or other." Aneisha tells me with a small smile on her face. Double dammit. "He wants to see you in his office after school." She continued. I groaned. How was I supposed to fit Mr McNab, Zero's dad Jason and going to Pinkerton to collect my guitar in one night, not to mention going to train with Chiron. They looked happy with the result. Ugh!

"So again, where have you been?" Aneisha asks stepping closer to me.

"I just went to the dentist." I offer half heartily.

"Stop lying, tell the truth or else." Aneisha growls to me.

"Or else what." I say then i feel a stab in the back of my neck I turn to see Tom holding a needle.

"Or else truth serum." Tom said putting the needle into the bin.

"Now I will ask you again, where have you been." Aneisha says calmly. Desperately I try to resist the urge, but I can't.

"I was out busking."

"Why?" Zoe asks.

"to earn money cause my step dad can't support me, then my half sister who is supposed to be at Boarding school turned up and we had a chat you know, then I saw my pencil flashing so I came back." I babbled hitting myself mentally every time I say a word. Before I can say anything else I clamp my hand over my mouth and ran out of Hq. When I get to the top I hear the other starting come up in the lift. Once again I leg it.

Zero's POV.

We arrived back at Pinkerton just before dinner. Me and Trix went straight to the dinning hall and went in neither of us saying anything. At our usual table Newton and Vin are already eating; we go get our food and join them. By the look on both boys faces I presume Vin told Newton everything. Annoying, big mouth, blonde haired, pain in the backside.

"Did you enjoy your field trip." Vin asks his voice dripped in venom as he buttered some toast. Better cut to the chase.

"Look i need to go somewhere this time next week and then I won't be back till the morning after that maybe the afternoon, I need you guys to cover for me, please." I state more like a fact.

"Why should we." They all say.

"Because if you do then Newton I can take you to meet a Technical and Science genius, Trixie I can get you some new stuff to coordinate I.N.K missions with." I tell them completely truth full, I can get Dan to get Tom to talk to Newt. Then I can get something out of Dan's spy collection for Trixie.

"What about me?" Vin asks.

"I might be able to get information on your parents." I say looking down at my sushi, I can feel the three of them staring at me.

"You wha?" Vin asks shocked, I am not sure if he believes me.

"Look if you guys come to my room later tonight my brother is coming he will be the one to steal the info so you can ask him about." I explain to them to well Vin really.

"Wait did you say steal." Trixie says picking up on what I had said. Dang it, I was meant to say take.

"I meant to say take, take." I repeat to them. Trix and Newt look at each other doubtfully, but Vin just stares at me open mouthed.

It was 10:58 when I opened the window to my room. Lights out had been almost two hours ago; Vin, Trixie and Newton had snuck back into my room though about ten to fifteen minutes ago. Now we are all climbing down the creepers that crawl up the wall to my bedroom window. I have the guitar case in my hand as I lead them into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5 kidnaping

**IMPORTANT NOTICE I will continue this story in a month time, but until then I might only update a couple of times so yeah see you in a months time xxxx**

My Life is Made of Lies - Chapter 5

The four of them stood in the clearing at the heart of the forest, the only light being the full moon. That hung above their heads making the trees cast long shadows across the forest floor. Nothing can be seen in the trees. Zero puts down the guitar case a whistles. It was a simple wolf whistle. A branch snapped behind them, Newton, Vin and Trixie spun around, but Zero remained standing still her eyes searching the inky blackness in front. A shape flew past them to the left, something in front of them in the air went past, a laugh came from somewhere in the trees; the shape stopped what it was doing and turned to face the source of laughter.

"Well that ruined trying to scare them." The voice said to the trees.

"Sorry." chimed a girls voice then the first shape turned around to face them, in the shaft of moonlight Trixie saw a shock of auburn hair and blonde hair next to it. The shape was Daniel.

"Sorry Zero, but our mission is to take your team. Are you going to fight us." Dan told them sternly. Vin dropped into the defensive position Zero taught him the other two following his lead.

"Yes we are going to fight, it's more fun that way." Zero stated firmly dropping into her ninja pose.

"I am sorry that you find being beaten by your little brother fun but, Aneisha, Zoe take those three, I will take Zero." Dan instructed, then from behind the group a dark skinned girl appeared. Dan step forward and the two siblings started a fierce battle each one blocking the others attack. It didn't take Zoe and Aniesha long to knock Vin, Newton and Trixie unconscious and Dan was getting the upper hand on Zero, but they had both been taught how to fight by the same person so they both knew the others next attack. The fighting style that Dan used when fighting Zero was very different to the one he uses on missions, thought Zoe. Dan was fighting more aggressively and was dodging Zero's hits more effectively.

Dan suddenly knocked Zero's feet from underneath her and put his hand in the junction of her neck. She slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ok, let's get them back to Frank." Dan said lifting Zero's prone body onto his shoulder then he did the same with Vin on the other shoulder. Aneisha and Zoe looked at each other before grabbing Newton and Trixie's unconscious bodies and dragging them towards the awaiting van.

When they arrived back at base Frank looked pleased with them, but also slightly annoyed.

"Well done team, but it wasn't required to knock Zero out she does know about MI9." Frank said staring at Zero's unconscious body which Dan was currently wrapping rope around tying her to the pillar. "Erm Dan what are you doing." Frank asked nervously.

"Trust me I know my sister, she will be angry when she wakes up, so to stop her killing the first thing she sees I'm gonna tie her to the pillar. Simple." Dan explained.

"Yeah speaking of fighting when did you learn to kick butt like that!"Tom exclaimed.

"I say it for a few reserved relatives." Dan said glancing at Zero.

"When did that start including me."came an angry voice from behind them.

"Heya sis have nice sleep?" Dan asked cheekily jumping as Zero took a swipe at him with her legs.

"Frank can y please get him to untie me." Zero pleaded. "Actually wait I got it doesn't matter." Zero said standing up and letting the ropes fall to the floor much to Dan's dismay.

"And now to deal with my darling brother." Zero linger forward and grabbed Dan and dragged him into a corner of Hq. The four other spies followed suit.

"Zero please don't do this to me." Dan wailed the others rounded the corner and had to suppress giggles. Dan was hanging from a coat rack by his boxers looking throughly annoyed, while Zero was leaning against the wall next to him examining her finger nails.

"Help, please. Zoe?" Dan moaned none of them moved, but instead bent over double with laughter.

"You know the pride to come down, five pounds." Zero said.

"Alright I'll give ya five 'pounds'." Dan said before lunging forward and grabbing Zero hitting her five times hard on the arm. The rest of them stopped laughing.

"Dan!" Frank said surprised that looked like it had hurt.

"What, just cause your parents didn't like you playing rough doesn't mean my didn't." Dan said not seeing why he was so worried.

"He's right, for once. Dad encourages us to do this kinda thing to each other." Zero said with a wicked grin before kicked Dan five times on the legs hard before realising him from the coat rack. "And Morgan your a complete idiot." Zero said glaring at him.

"Love you to sis." Dan grunted getting back to his feet.

"What is this place, where are we." Shouted a voice from the main part of Hq. Zero rolled her eyes.

"It's the moon Vin." Zero called back.

"Don't be silly Zero this is serious where are we. It's not the moon, is it." Vin shouted back. Another voice came into the equation "No this is MI9." Declared a grown up woman's voice. Stella.

Zero walked around the corner to other were Newton, Trixie and Vin were looking at Stella like she was a mad woman.

"Stella." Was Zero's of a greeting which she said through clenched teeth.

"Agent Ash." Stella growled, the tension in the room was getting steadily thicker.

"Zero who is this?" Trixie asked then Frank, Zoe, Aniesha, Tom and Dan came around the corner and the three of them shuffled back nervously. No one spoke, until Stella broke the silence.

"You didn't give a simple brief to them Zero!" She shouted.

"I wasn't given time I was expecting it to be the back end of next week." Zero yelled back glaring at Dan, Zoe, Aniesha and Tom who were standing behind Frank rather awkwardly.

"Well that isn't my fault that Korpse have got a new weapon and both teams are needed is it." Stella retorted "or should I ring the CrimeMinster and ask her to hold off a week, because Zero isn't ready!"

"Why don't you get your head and bang it on a brick wall for a while." Zero screamed "wait I will do it for you." Zero started towards Stella, but before you could a pair of muscular arms grabbed her waist and picked her up turning her away from Stella as she kicked at the air and elbowed Dan repeatedly as he tried his best to restrain her.

"Daniel let go of me." Zero screamed before elbowing him hard in nose. There was a crack. Dan let go of Zero and bent over clutching his nose which blood was gushing out of. Zoe ran over to him to try and help.

"Now look what you've done." Stella fumed marching over to Dan. Zero was staring at her little brother.

"What I've done you stupid bat get away from him now." Zero growled pushing Stella out of the way and going over to Dan guiding him to a chair while getting a tissue and dabbing his nose. Frank examined it.

"It's defiantly broken." He stated looking over to Stella who was sulking like a child in the corner.

"This is what happens people really really annoy me or when my family think they know best." Zero said annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6 get to now me

**hey so this basically a chapter incase you haven't seen either of the TV shows that are in this story so you get to know a bit about the characters in it. Thanks for reviewing and please do review.**

My life is made of lies - chapter 6

"This is what happens people really really annoy me or when my family think they know best." Zero said annoyed.

"Ok Dan, I've numbed your face but this will hurt a lot, so on the count of three," Frank told Dan taking hold of Dan's nose gently. "One, two, THREE!" Frank said quickly before twisting Dan's nose who yelped in pain and gripped Zoe's hand.

"Argh! That bloody hurt!" Dan mumbled the last part, still holding onto Zoe's hand tightly.

"Well maybe if SOMEONE wasn't so rebellious and took anger management then it wouldn't need to hurt, now would it!" Stella exclaimed looking pointedly at Zero, who rolled her eyes.

"And maybe SOMEONE should stop being a miserable old cow and stop making everyone around them miserable." Zero retorted pointing a menacing finger at Stella.

"Here are some painkillers Dan, take two now then two before you go to bed." Frank instructed writing a label on a box of tablets, "I'm not sure which one to give these to, to keep safe. Your both as irresponsible as each other." Frank sighed.

"Frank!" Dan shouted although it came out funny, because of his nose. "Isn't is obvious..." He continued to be interrupted by Zero.

"That's it me!" Zero interrupted, but when Frank continued to look between the two Zero grabbed a roll of duct tape that was lying around "Dan give me your spypod." Zero told him which he did obediently. Zero took it and snatched the tablets from Frank then wrapping the duct tape around the two objects. "Here now he can't lose them as he barely ever loses his spypod." Zero stated chucking the object back at Dan who shrugged and slipped it back into his trouser pocket.

"Right well, judging by the time I suggest the eight of you stay here and get some sleep your all dismissed from school tomorrow due to the late night and you shall spend the day getting to know each other and Zero, Zoe, Aneisha, Thomas and Daniel you shall spend the day informing Trixie, Newton and Vincent about MIHIGH, MI9 and other things, you can also do some sparring and stuff. Good night agents." Stella said to them before turning on her heels and marching into the lift.

"Well, we have 6 camp beds which you can set up in here, but I'm afraid two of you'll after to sleep on the floor." Frank told them motioning to a pile of 6 camp beds and 8 sleeping bags.

"Dibs sleeping on the floor." Dan declared, everyone looked at him strangely.

"You WANT to sleep on the floor." Aneisha asked disbelievingly, Dan nodded enthusiastically. "Boy your weird Morgan." Aneisha declared, Dan just shrugged.

"Yeah I know you like old school style Dan, but seriously?!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yeah just be thankful you don't share half of the same blood, it's scary." Zero said in monotone as she went and chucked a came bed at Zoe, Tom, Aneisha, Trixie, Newton and Vin. "I think I'll join my insane half-brother on the floor tonight." Zero stated.

"Girls get to use the bathroom first." Aneisha half shouted running across to her rucksack grabbing it and ran into the bathroom followed quickly by Trixie and Zoe, but Zero strolled in casually.

"Why don't you boys make yourselves useful for once and set up the camp beds." She yelled more to Dan than the other three.

Next morning 8:30

"Turn it off!" Zero roared putting a pillow over her head, Dan, Tom, Vin, Aneisha and Newton doing the same. Stella had set an alarm for them all so they wouldn't spend the day sleeping. Although Trixie was naturally up early and could never bare to sleep in and well Zoe was brought up in SKUL so it was natural for her to be up early.

Zoe went and turned the alarm off and four out of the six agents still in bed got up, but Dan and Zero remained stubbornly in bed. A couple minutes later a strange noise filled the room. It sounded like some deranged animal growling.

"What is that!" Vin squealed looking around.

"Oh it's Dan snoring through his bonged up nose. Isn't it cute." Zoe giggled going over to him. Tom and Aneisha made wrenching and gagging noises once her back was turned.

Zoe crept over Dan's spot on the floor and pulled the sleeping bag away from his face; she giggled. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep, but she couldn't resist. Slowly, Zoe undid the sleeping bag to reveal Dan asleep in a long black sleeved

T-shirt. She lunged forward and started to tickle him. Everyone was laughing as Dan woke with a start and started laughing uncontrollably as Zoe tickled him more and more. Eventually Zoe stopped and allowed him to sit up; he blinked looked around his eyes settling on Zero's sleeping form he pressed his fingers to his lips to motion for the others to be quite as he stalked over.

When he was in range he leapt forward and belly flopped onto her. Zero sat bolt right up with a scream and started to hit Dan's back repeatedly while Dan laughed.

"Wow Z it's only Dan!" Vin exclaimed as she continued to hit him.

"I know, that's why I'm still hitting him." Zero said like it was oblivious.

After another 3 minutes of Zero telling Dan never to do that again the eight spies got changed into their spy gear.

Trixie consisted of:

A black tunic,

A black cardigan,

A white shirt underneath,

Black tights and pumps

And a black hair band keeping her now straitened brown hair in place.

Newton had:

Glasses with black frames,

Black trousers,

Black trainers,

A black jacket with a black sweater underneath

And his ginger hair was spiked out at odd angles.

Vin had:

A black leather jacket,

Black combat trousers,

A black t-shirt,

Army boots

And his hair was slicked back with the help of gel.

Zero had;

Combat boots on as usual,

A large black jacket,

Black leggings,

A black mini skirt on top,

Gothic makeup,

And of course her headphones on.

Right back to her story, sorry side tracked! Opps!

"Why don't we start with seeing how good you guys are? Then do this getting to know each other thingie." Dan asked rubbing his hands together in eagerness in the chance to fight this other blonde boy who supposedly had a crush on his sister.

"Sounds like a plan." Vin said smirking.

"Tom, why don't you test Newton on some science type thing, Neish why don't you test Trixie on her combat, Zoe why don't you try spar with Zero and I'll test Vin's skills." Dan suggested. Everyone nodded. "Zero, try not to break Zoe, we kinda need her." Dan asked his sister nicely.

"Yeah, yeah what ever, let's just go already." Zero mumbled going into the training room that was attacked to the base leaving Tom and Newton in the main part if HQ.

Two sweaty hours later.

"Can we have lunch yet!" Vin wailed as Dan made him hit the punch bag which must have been the millionth time. "The others are having it!" He moaned.

"Yeah, but you're not so keep hitting otherwise we will hit you! Understood?" Zero growled from her position at the other side of the punch bag to Dan.

"Maybe you guys should let Vin have a break." Aneisha suggested. Both of them huffed as Vin let out a sigh of relief.

"Wimp." Zero mumbled a little to loudly as they walked over to join the others who were eating.

"Zero be nice." Dan told her sitting down.

"Sorry!" Zero replied sarcastically "but if we ever asked Chiron if we could take a break he would have sent us on a five mile hike or have sent us to mum." Zero huffed.

"Yeah, well that was like ten years ago." Dan said in a tone which the conversation had ended.

"Right so me and Trixie have come up with a list do questions for us all to answer." Zoe said.

"I'll go first," Trixie began, "So I'm Trixe and I'm 14 years old, my favourite colour is purple, my favourite musician is Taylor Swift, and my parents are on tour at the moment as their musician. My top grade is an A* and I normally coordinate our ink missions and think of out tactics." Trixie said.

"My go!" Zoe chimed excited "I'm 14 almost 15, my favourite colour is baby blue, my favourite musician is Ed Sheeran and well I don't have parents really, we'll explain it later. Erm my top grade is an A* and I'm a gymnast and I'm also a hand to hand combat expert."

"Cool, your go Newton." Trixe beamed.

"Hey, well I'm 13, my favourite colour is red, my favourite musician is Katy Perry of course and my dad is a sciencest . My top grade is obviously a A* and I'm the science and technical expert but I also go on field missions." Newton said all without taking a breath

"Wellll" Tom began "I have just turned 15 last week, my fav colour is defo blue, my fav music artist is probs Kelly Clarkson, my dad's a doctor and mum doesn't work. My top grade is an A* and I'm the technical expert." Tom said not hovering with some of the full words. Vin went next.

"Well I'm 14, my favourite colour is orange, my favourite artist is Flo Rida, erm well I'm an erm well orphan. My top mark is -B and I fight." Vin said quickly.

"Ok," Aniesha began "I'm 14, but in three months I'll be 15, my fav musician is Ellie Goulding, my fav colour is pink and my dads a banks and mums a lawyer. My top mark is an -A and I'm the teams master of disguise expert." Aniesha said cheerfully. Zero went next although she fought the idea was stupid.

"I'm Zero I'm 16 my favourite colour is blue, favourite band Bowling For Soup, mum is dead, dad is away on business. My top grade is a B and I'm an expert in judo and this is really stupid." Zero moaned mimicking Trixie for some of it. Everyone turned to Dan.

"Do I have to?" Dan wailed, Zoe nodded.

"Fine!" Dan huffed "I'm 15 my favourite colour is Green, favourite band is the Script, my mum is dead and so is dad. My top grade is, erm erm a D and I'm parkour, old school spy." Dan said quickly as possible before standing up Zero following. The two of them stood in the middle of the room facing each other, bowed before starting a viscous fight which went on for ages.


	7. Chapter 7 - Alvin

**hey so I know this is amazingly late, but I now know what I'm doing with this story so the next chapter should be up soon ( she says hopefully) anyway shout out time!**

**E.5.6.L.4.N.4.7: hey no this isn't finished and I'm sorry but if I told you what DODH stood for if have to kill you! Just joking! Thanks so much for your review I really do appreciate. Thank you!**

**Xoxhopiexox : Thanks I enjoyed writing that chapter. And I know the mi high team are 16, but I need them to be younger to fit in with some other stuff I've got planned for later which you'll just have to wait and see about. Thank you so much for the review it means a lot!**

disclaimer don't own MIHIGH or Invisible Network of Kids

thanks for reading and please review!

My life is made of lies

Chapter 7

The next day at St Hearts school break time.

The four teenage spies were sat on a bench discussing their newly found friends.

"So what do you think the deal is with Vin and Zero?" Aneisha asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"A, ewh never EVER gonna get that image out of my head. And B, Zero already has a boyfriend." Dan groaned rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

"She Does!" Aneisha shrieked "but Trixie said Vin really REALLY liked her."

"Speaking of Zero, you two are nothing alike. And how did she get a boyfriend?" Tom asked in disbelief, the girl was seriously scary.

"They are too alike and don't be mean Tom! They have the same eyes and although Zero is quite scary she is like Dan in the sense that she looks after people in their time of need, and before you ask Newton doesn't know when to stop talking, they are also both manipulative and love sarcasm." Aneisha concluded earning her a glare from Dan.

"I'm nothing like her!" Dan growled. "And I'm not THAT sarcastic!" He moaned.

"Oh Danny boy sarcasm is like your second language!" Tom laughed lightly punching him in the shoulder which earned him a kick in the shin.

"You ok Zo your not usually this quite?" Dan asked noticing she hadn't said anything since break had begun.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking. You and Zero, you guys just remind of some people I used to know." Zoe said sadly leaning her head on her hand.

"Who?" Tom enquired while rubbing his shin to which Dan rolled his eyes and kicked him again. This time though narrowly missing his fingers.

"We can't talk about it here." Zoe state quietly motioning to the vast group of girls coming running towards them. Tom, Aneisha and Zoe turned to Dan who was looking terrified of them.

"Dan, I was wondering if you would sit next to me on the bus on the school trip next Monday?" Melissa asked sickly sweetly while twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers.

"What school trip?" Dan asked giving a questioning look to the other spies who shrugged.

"No Dan doesn't want to sit next to you! He want to sit next to ME! Isn't that right Danny?" Another girl shouted.

"He wants to sit next to ME!" A different one yelled. Pretty soon there was a massive cat fight going on.

"Ok, this is sad!" Dan stated watching the girls with an unamused expression.

"No this is epic! You know what I would give to have girls fighting over me? They are using nails and all! This is brill!" Tom shouted.

"We should really find out about this trip they are squabbling about." Aneisha said sensibly standing up and pulling Zoe with her. The girl was eerily silent again.

"To Frank we go!" Dan exclaimed yanking Tom up and away from the fighting chicks.

In base

"Frank?" Dan called as they exited the high tech lift.

"Ahh team we have a mission for you." Frank began "And the trip will be explained In the mission briefing don't you worry." Frank added.

"Right so your mission is to break out an assassin out of this jail." Frank stated.

"So like the Helberg?" Aneisha chimed in.

"No harder." Came a stern voice from behind them. It was Stella. "This prison is a KORPS prison and this assassin has a bad history with certain members of your team. So for these reasons and more you'll be working with Zero's team for more chance of you all coming back in one piece. Your cover story is pretty much the same as Uttland. You and the school will be going on an adventure holiday, but as part as some weird test the school go for free so as long as they go with Pinkerton school (Zero, vin, Newton and Trixie's school) as part as a team building programme. There is more about it in your mission briefing booklet. Now if you'll excuse I have to go brief the other team now, good day." Stella finished before marching back over to the lift with a curt nod.

"Well no nonsense Stella there." Tom joked.

"What's the assassin's name also who has the bad history with the assassin, because it isn't me." Aneisha stated.

"The assassin your breaking out is Alvin Von Hades." Frank informed them. "Alexis Von Hades son."

"He has a son!" Tom cried.

"Yes, although erm how do I put this he makes Alexis look like an armature." Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Zoe questioned.

"Let's put it like this, Alexis used to train assassins for the CrimeMinster and he also trained his son with them. His son was amazing, but there was also another pupil who was far better. The two used to have to spar for hours on end. Neither boy liked their life in KORPS and would have done anything to get out. Alexis started to be nicer to the other pupil than he was to Alvin which turned him bitter as the other pupil always won and was a big shot in KORPS. So in a training session one day he snuck a knife into his pocket then when the other pupil was just about to punch him he pulled knife out and sliced the back of his head." Frank explained solemnly.

"So now Alvin is bitter and twisted. Why do we want to break him out of a KORPS jail again?" Tom said sarcastically while pulling a face.

"He knows everything about KORPS, if if we could get him out his information would be priceless." Frank said.

"Did the pupil die." Zoe asked suddenly.

"What?" Frank asked confused.

"The one Alvin cut in the head, did he die?" She explained. Frank shook his head.

"No Alvin managed to hit a nerve and the boy was in a come for a while, but otherwise made a full recovery." Frank replied.

"It's Dan." Zoe stated. Tom, Aneisha and Frank looked confused, but Dan jaunt looked sad. "The pupil who got hurt." Zoe clarified. Dan gulped, Frank nodded. All eyes turned to Dan.

"Start talking." Aniesha stated.

"Yeah it was me who Alvin stabbed." Dan began the other spies listening intently "My mum she, she used to work for KORPS and she used to take me there with her, me and Zero. We used to train with the other kids in SKAPULA it was horrible. That's how I learned to fight like I did when I was fighting Zero. I don't like fighting like that on missions 'cause well we were taught like that so that we can kill and I don't want to kill. Before Alvin stabbed me we were best mates and I guess he just became overcome with jealousy." Dan said shrugging.

"Your mum worked for KORPS?" Tom asked in disbelief. Dan nodded glumly "how come you never told us?"

"I didn't want you guys thinking I'd turn out like her. Look before MI high I used to work with the adult teams and they all used to watch me like hawks in case I thought of betraying them like she did." Dan explained.

"You said your mum 'used' to work for KORPS." Aneisha declared.

"My mum died when I was 12." Dan stated looking at the wall. "So did my dad."


	8. pause for now

Hey guys, I know you probably expected another chapter after such a LONG time, but unfortunately and regrettably I have to inform you that my ideas have run dry for this story for _the moment. _This because I have so many more story ideas buzzing around in my brain and unfortunately none of them are on this story so until further notice this story is on hold.

And so if anybody has been stuffed to read this far I'm going to say that I will be posting on this story again in the new year you just need to be patient. So until then have a good story filled life.

PigletKate out.


End file.
